herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hewie (Haunting Ground)
Hewie is the deuteragonist of Haunting Ground. He is a four-year-old white German Shepherd (Alsatian) who soon joins Fiona Belli on her quest to escape Belli Castle. Hewie becomes attached to Fiona after she saves him from cruel captivity by Riccardo Belli. He seems healthy and was apparently well cared for at some time. Hewie is fiercely loyal and will not hesitate to attack Fiona's pursuers when trained correctly. He is her only hope of escaping the castle alive. Background Riccardo was exploiting Hewie for his Azoth; Riccardo, being an imperfect clone, required Azoth in order to prevent his abnormal maturity and slow down his aging. Riccardo had trapped nearby animals from around the castle area and extracted their Azoth. The animals possibly came from nearby villages or the woods. This is also hinted at by cages of various sizes covered in fur and feathers on the castle's grounds. Hewie was captured by Debilitas from a nearby town/village and was brought to the castle, which explains why Hewie and his collar are found in the castle's basement where Debilitas is seen cutting meat to make some sort of a stew or soup. Riccardo had planned on letting Hewie die first so that he could extract his Azoth later, and left him in a dying state tied to a tree with a thick wire. Haunting Ground After Fiona wakes up from a nightmare, she hears a dog whimpering. She notices Hewie outside a window. Fiona interrupts Riccardo's plans by rescuing and caring for Hewie, who in turn aided her by fighting the stalkers attempting to kill her, protecting her from Debitilas and Daniella. In Chaos Forest, Riccardo shoots Hewie's leg, causing it to bleed. If the player locates Hewie in the forest, Fiona says "You've been shot. You'll be all right. This will stop the bleeding." and seems to tie a bandage or part of her clothing around Hewie's leg, but it's unknown if she actually does so since Riccardo chases her at that moment. Later, Hewie rescues Fiona and assists in their escape from the tower in which Riccardo keeps Fiona imprisoned. Quotes * *Bark* * *Growl* * *Whimper* * *Whine* * "You saved me.... Now it's my turn to help you. I won't forget this." * "Someone as skinny as you should have been able to do this instead." * "You said sit, so I did. So please... Don't leave me here." * "Every time I bite that guy, the stink is terrible. It makes my nose curl and my eyes water. Yuck!" * "Whenever I get pollen on my nose... I can't stop sneezing... Wa-choo! Makes it hard to snag those flowers." * "It's dark and there's not much room. It's really damp, too. Come on, Fiona! Don't make me wait here!" * "Jumping them from behind... Biting their neck... Now that's what I call doggie-style!" * "Arf? He seems... different. Like he's not scary anymore. How bizarre." * "Thought this might be a snack for a second there. Boy is it hard, though." * "Doing this together is fun! What is the name of this game?" * "I've smelled this somewhere before. It's definitely the smell of a vegetable that needs to shut up." * "Didn't hit me! Can't hit me!" * "ARF!!! I feel like I am really starting to connect with Fiona." * "Fiona, why didn't you just try crawling through the peep window?" * "Aww! You found my hidden treasure! Oh well." * "Thank you, Fiona. But I still hurt. I probably can't move around for a while." * "Where did you go? I looked all over for you." * "Fiona? Why don't you start running? He's coming! He'll get us!" * "Yay! I love playing games with Fiona." * "We threw him off the edge. Goodbye, bad smell. Goodbye, Riccardo." * "Whoa! Talk about a stinky odor! Moldy rotten wood is just the absolute worst." * "He burned... He melted... He died." Gallery CapcomRun.gif|Hewie running. Fiona_and_Hewie_Concept.png|Fiona and Hewie. FionaHewieArt.png|Fiona and Hewie. Hewie.png|Hewie render. Hewie2.png|Brown German Shepherd. HewieBleed.png|Hewie's leg bleeds, shot by Riccardo. HewieShot.gif|Fiona notices Hewie's bleeding. FrogHewie.gif|Fiona the Frog and Hewie. HewieMocap1.gif|Hewie's mocap (courtesy of Enetirnel) HewieMocap2.gif|Hewie's mocap (courtesy of Enetirnel) Condor.png|Hewie in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Trivia * The reason why Hewie was added was because the developers were concerned that having a sole female protagonist would detract from the game's popularity and sales, and that by adding a dog companion, it would boost appeal. While many players enjoy the Fiona-Hewie dynamic, the reasons for Hewie's inclusion could be seen as appealing to sexism. The same could be said for Fiona's breast jiggle and sexualized alternate outfits. * In Hard Mode, Hewie will make comments instead of Fiona. They can be read in the menu. * If Fiona abuses Hewie, he comments how sad he is. * Hewie's movements are motion capture. * Hewie's name is the first line spoken at the beginning of the game. * When playing on Normal Mode, Hewie cannot die. However, in Hard Mode, if Hewie is slain by a stalker, it's game over. * There are 3 Hewie costumes in total: ** White German Shepherd, Hewie's default, makes him more loyal and obedient ** Brown German Shepherd makes Hewie more aggressive, but harder to control ** Stuffed Toy makes Hewie invincible (recommended in Hard Mode) * Hewie makes a cameo in Joe the Condor's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, along with Fiona and Debilitas. * A stray dog that resembles Hewie appears in Resident Evil 4. Leon Kennedy has the option to save him. If he does, it will help him during his first boss battle, a giant beast called El Gigante. Whether or not this is actually Hewie has never been officially confirmed. Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Male Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Selfless Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright